Noel en famille à Torchwood
by takisys
Summary: Gwen veut un sapin, mais Jack n'en veut pas, il a ses raisons...


Challenge n°3

**Titre : **Noël en famille à Torchwood

**Auteur : **Takisys

**Beta** : Black59**  
Perso, Couple :** Jack, Ianto, Owen, Tosh et Gwen

**Fandom : **Torchwood**  
Rating : **PG-13**  
**Sujet n°1 : **ça sent le sapin****  
Disclaimer : **ces personnages appartiennent à la BBC et RTD, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et distraire les autres

Torchwood 3 était en alerte rouge, comme cela c'était la règle pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Enfin, d'aussi loin qu'Owen pouvait en témoigner.

Pas de Noël en famille pour les employés de Torchwood…

Mais en fait, depuis une bonne semaine, la brèche semblait avoir décidé de leur accorder une trêve… ce qui, ma foi, était de saison.

« Qu'est-que c'est que ça et qu'est-ce que ça fou là ? » Avait aboyé Jack à la vue du magnifique épicéa qui trônait au milieu de l'aire centrale du QG.

« Un sapin de Noël, je suppose » avait répondu Tosh, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

« Une Idée de Gwen, Monsieur »

« Tu me vires-ça, tout de suite… » Ordonna Jack en retournant dans son bureau.

« Oui, Monsieur, tout de suite… »

« Regardez-ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Lança joyeusement Gwen qui arrivait avec deux grands sacs de décorations, elle stoppa net pour demander :

« Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce sapin ? »

« Je crois que Jack est allergique à Noël »

« Jaaack !!! » Hurla-t-elle à la cantonade, et se retournant vers Ianto qui s'était arrêté, pour assister à l'échange qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre :

« Comment peut-on être allergique à Noël ?»

« Repose-moi la question après la Saint-Sylvestre, si on est encore là » Fit Ianto avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a omis de t'informer que c'est Jack le patron ici, et que par conséquence c'est lui qui est supposé gueuler » maugréa Owen attiré par le hurlement.

« Jaaack !!! »

« Gwen ??? Qui est mort ? » Fit Jack, en sortant de son bureau de fort méchante humeur.

« Personne, du moins pour l'instant ! Voudrais-tu dire à Ianto de remettre ce sapin en place ! »

Cachée derrière son écran, Tosh avait bloqué sa respiration et ouvert de grands yeux ronds. Elle n'osait pas se retourner vers Jack qui était dans son dos, aussi se contenta-t-elle de lever les yeux vers Ianto qui sous un masque impassible s'amusait comme un petit fou : Il y avait cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux et ce très léger sourire…

Owen, lui avait pris son air d'arbitre de tennis incrédule, son regard allait de Gwen à Jack et de Jack à Gwen et vice versa avec une évidente fascination.

« Ianto, voudrais-tu remettre ce sapin à sa place, c'est-à-dire : dehors ! »

« Jack ! » protesta Gwen « mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre ce sapin ?»

« Ce n'est pas ce sapin en particulier, c'est tous les sapins de Noël en général ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Noël ? »

« Voyons voir… ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai contre Noël ? Tempête, cybermen, sikorax… » Commença Jack

« Cyber-père-Noël armés jusqu'aux dents… très très flippant ! » Ajouta Ianto.

« Une douzaine de wheevils s'invitant à l'arbre de Noël des enfants… » Proposa Tosh.

« Et n'oublions surtout pas le blob qui décide de faire du shoping la veille de Noël… » Renchérit Owen.

« D'accord, d'accord je me rends… mais ce pauvre sapin n'y est pour rien ! Il est inoffensif !»

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dit ! Quand il commencera à te balancer des boules explosives et des étoiles bien aiguisées à la figure, tu changeras peut-être d'avis… » Fit Jack en montrant l'accusé du doigt :

« Je ne veux pas de ce truc-là, ici !»

…………..

« J'm'ennuie » fit Gwen en enfournant un Xème chocolat dans la bouche.

« Franchement Harkness avoue que t'as juste pas envie de rester tout seul dans ton trou à rats pour Noël, et que c'est pour ça qu'on est puni ! » Avait envoyé un Owen de plus en plus bougon. Faire passer un scanner à un sapin n'avait rien arrangé !

« Pourquoi ? Tu as un plan pour la soirée, toi ? Parce que moi, à part peut-être le Noël de Monsieur Jack… » Fit Tosh avec un air dépité.

« Y en a qu'un qui ne s'ennuie pas ici » ajouta Gwen en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Ianto

« Comment pourrais-je trouver le temps de m'ennuyer avec vous ? » Répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique qu'on ne l'avait plus entendu employer depuis que sa petite amie avait mis le QG à sac…

« Arrête de briquer ! Tu nous donne le tournis, si ça continue le QG brillera autant que le châssis de ton ex ! » Fit Owen

« Très élégant Owen ! » fit Jack, en les rejoignant.

Il se planta devant le sapin, le regardant d'un air suspicieux, même si celui-ci avait réussi avec succès tout les tests qu'on lui avait fait subir.

« Après, vous me parlerez de l'esprit de Noël ! » Maugréa-t-il, avant d'ajouter :

« Allez, décampez avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Gwen ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle sauta sur ses affaires renversant au passage le reste des friandises posé à côté d'elle…

« Oups ! Je savais que tu avais un cœur d'or ! C'est Rhys qui va être content !»

« Ah oui ? T'es sûre ? »

« Owen ! Esprit de Noël ! » Lui rappela Jack avant de leur donner ses consignes :

« Vous avez quartier libre, mais vous restez d'astreinte ! Donc pas d'alcool et vous restez joignables ! »

« Promis Jack » Lança Gwen avant de disparaître.

« !!! »

Owen lui avait repris la direction de la salle d'autopsie, tandis que Tosh s'était contentée de reprendre un chocolat… Ianto lui avait entrepris de ramasser ceux que Gwen avait fait tomber.

« Ça valait pour tout le monde ! » Précisa Jack

« Oui, mais si je ne peux pas me bourrer la gueule autant que je dissèque quelque chose ! » fit Owen sans se retourner.

« Tosh ? »

« Oh, je peux rester, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas fini… et de toute façon je n'ai rien de mieux à faire… » Hésita-t-elle, un peu gênée

« Bien sûr que tu peux rester, Je suis désolé… on pourrait peut-être se commander quelque chose… Ianto … ? »

« Je m'en occupe tout de suite, Monsieur, que préférez-vous chinois, ou pizza, j'ai bien peur que ce soir le choix soit limité, Monsieur »

« Non Ianto, je veux dire : files. Tu as de la famille ? Non ? »

Ianto trainaît manifestement des pieds.

« Et laisse ! Je peux m'occuper de ça… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ils ne savent même pas que je suis revenu à Cardiff… » Ianto avait dit cela comme s'il venait tout juste de le réaliser.

« Alors c'est le moment ou jamais de le leur dire » Fit Jack avec un sourire d'encouragement.

« Oui, probablement… Merci, Monsieur »

Ianto ne s'absenta pas très longtemps, juste le temps de lever le nez au ciel pour voir pourquoi il s'était fait bousculer par une Gwen déboulant hors d'haleine.

« Jaaack ! »

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas sourd ? »

« Est-ce que c'est normal qu'il y ait une grosse étoile dans le ciel ? »

« Quand tu dis grosse… ? »

« Suffisamment grosse pour faire passer le vaisseau sikorax de Noël dernier pour une plaisanterie, Monsieur !» Précisa Ianto en enlevant son manteau.

« Tosh ? »

« Je suis dessus Jack ! Une minute ! »

« Ianto… chinois pour tout le monde et double ration de café ! » lança Jack en se frottant les mains.

« Oui, Monsieur, tout de suite, Monsieur »

« Ma parole ! On dirait que ça lui fait plaisir… » S'exclama Gwen en prenant les autres à témoins.

« Evidement ! Rien ne vaut un Noël en famille, non ? » Fit Jack avec un grand sourire ravi…


End file.
